


The Faintest Sign

by BrandyBlackTea



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandyBlackTea/pseuds/BrandyBlackTea
Summary: 2018.6.3





	The Faintest Sign

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.6.3

暮色四合。  
沉重的窗帘阻隔了天际即将消散的晚霞，从缝隙中渗入的光线在木质地板上映出一个苍白的三角形，不安地颤动在视网膜边缘。屋子里没有开灯，微弱的照明物并不足以驱散黑暗，却为所有陈设渡上一层暖融融的金边。墙上的时针正不偏不倚地指向七点，我放下手里最后一个被点燃的蜡烛，缓缓将它排进心形摆阵里空缺的那一块。  
我走到镜子前，第十二次拉扯西装、调整领结，反复确认自己是否已经足够完美。  
耳边回荡着钟摆声，我不禁想起和她初遇的那一晚。  
久远的时光并不能让我回想起究竟哪天的黄昏更加动人，又或许它本就未曾定格在我的记忆中。她自天光闯入我的视野，眉眼微弯，嘴唇翕动，发梢在我指节一触而过。我与她隔着一道门，却只听见自己火车轰鸣般的心跳声。  
“今天的黄昏真美。”她看着我的脸说。  
是啊，我看着她心想，嘴上却答，“你也是。”

钟声突然被掩没在高跟鞋敲打地面的声响中，我的心登时成了七上八下的鼓面，震颤着名为兴奋与惶恐的节奏。手汗被胡乱抹在裤子上，我难以自持地走向门口，钥匙在门锁中转过两圈后，她落进了我的眼里。  
“欢迎回家，亲爱的。”  
她先是微微睁大眼睛，惊讶地后退了两步，又很快上前迎上我的怀抱：“Zenny……？你怎么回来得这么早？”  
今天应该是个排练的日子，我故意不为自己不合时宜地出现作出解释，只是抵着她的额头，故作失落道：“你难道忘了今天是什么日子吗？”  
她发出极轻的一声细喃，目光低垂，嘴唇微抿，卷翘的睫毛好似蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，如我所料地陷入了困惑——她永远不知道自己这个样子会有多可爱，正如她也永远不知道我总乐此不疲地创造出这样的机会。  
我忍不住揣测她正试着将今天的日期与我们的生日对号入座，或者回忆我们确认恋爱关系的日子是在去年的哪一天，甚至判断今天是否是某个不知名的情人节。然后她抬起头，微微皱着眉头看我，因为她发现这些都不是正确答案。  
我俯身脱下她的高跟鞋，牵着她一路走进客厅。明晃晃的烛光照进眼里，她的目光像是月色下被水浸透的鹅卵石，无意间加重的呼吸声使我悬着的心发出一声满足的喟叹，我不紧不慢地说：“提示：今天是你加入RFA一周年的日子。”  
她立刻会意地竖起食指，“我知道了！今天也是我们认识一周年的日子。”随后她又小声地嘟囔说，“怎么不和恋爱周年日一起过，反正也没差几天。”  
“欸，这可不行。”我义正严辞地摇摇头，“和你在一起的每个纪念日都值得被珍惜，况且今天对我来说更特别一些……”她好奇地看着我，我顿了一会才说，“因为，从见到你的第一眼开始，我就坠入爱河了。”  
她一愣，浅笑着低下头，耳尖烧起令人赏心悦目的红，我刚为自己的微小成功沾沾自喜时，她突然开口，“既然这样那我也告诉你一件关于我的事吧。”  
“嗯？”  
“你知道为什么那十天里，你每次进聊天室的时候都能看见我吗？”  
……  
OH MY GOD.  
最终这场短暂的情话对弈还是因为我被突如其来的幸福砸昏头脑而不得不缴械投降。  
这样下去可不行，我深呼吸着，用指节碰了碰口袋里的硬物，终于把四处散逸的心神收回了大半。“都这么晚了，你肚子一定饿了吧？”我僵硬地变换话题，并不由分说地把她安放到餐桌前，“我今天下厨给你做了晚餐，快试试看。”  
我一面玩味地注视着她毫无防备掀开盖子时的模样，一面将手偷偷伸进口袋——她的动作如我所料地顿住了，一定是看到了那句我用酱汁写的话。  
也不给她更多的反应时间，我单膝跪地，在她面前打开那个精致的丝绒方盒。我极力保持自己声线的平稳，将餐盘上的那句话从左胸口升起，用着这辈子最认真的口吻，再次叙述道：  
“亲爱的，嫁给我好吗？”

+++  
Zen总是热衷于制造惊喜。  
在这短短一年里，我收获过大大小小无数个惊喜，而最让我出乎意料的有两个。  
一个无疑就是今天。我从未想过这一切会降临得如此突然，也许是那本我倒计时着恋爱一周年的日历被发现了，他于是选择了今天。看到餐盘的瞬间我其实是有些恼怒的，一天的工作后我灰头土脸又狼狈不堪，谁都不愿意在这样的状态下被求婚，但当他单膝跪在我面前的那一刻，我又恍惚得像是落进了一场霏微细雨中，微凉的湿意从心底漫出眼外。等回过神来，那烟头般的火早灭得一点不剩了。  
而另一个则是去年的今天。那并不能说是被制造的惊喜，Zen毫无征兆地出现在我的生命里，于我而言，他的存在本就是一场惊喜。

客厅里传来Zen近乎崩溃的抱怨声，我将手里洗完的餐盘收拾妥帖后，循声探去，看见他正艰难地清理着满桌狼藉的蜡油。浪漫过后还得自己收拾烂摊子，在暗无天日的忙碌中我终于体味到一丝生活的真实与乐趣。  
但很快我又意识到，这真实与乐趣也许不是生活本身带给我的，而是Zen，没有Zen的生活什么都不是。  
我走上前仔细拭去他额上的汗水，忍不住笑说：“辛苦啦，我来帮你一起吧。”  
Zen蓦地停下动作，轻快的脸上一下子变得阴沉，他捉住了我的手，微微颤抖着说，“……戒指呢？”  
不同以往的调笑口吻，他问得轻而哑，陌生得像是收音机的错误调频，我莫名有些芒刺在背，紧张地解释道，“别担心，我没弄丢，”我立刻从口袋里翻找出那枚崭新的戒指，“因为要洗碗，就先摘下来放口袋里了……”  
Zen扔下手里的一切，飞快地接过那枚戒指，他的动作依旧颤抖，因此花了更久的时间才再一次将它戴在了我的手上，“亲爱的，你吓了我一跳，”他终于恢复了往日的语气，把我紧紧拥住，有些无措地说，“以后不管发生什么都不许再摘掉了，听到了吗？”  
我用力地点头，“放心，Zen，”生怕他还会担心似的，又轻轻拍着他的背，“我不会弄丢的。”  
过了很久Zen才再次开口，“不是戒指……”他梦呓般地说，“我不是怕戒指被弄丢……”  
“什么？”  
“噢，没什么。”Zen松开了我，兀自低头继续擦起桌子来，我好奇地望着他，可他却没有抬头再看我一眼。  
“没什么。”  
他又重复了一遍，不知为何，比起对我，他更像是在说给自己听。

收拾完残局后，我们一起看电视，同过去的每晚一样——Zen窝在沙发里，我窝在他怀里。  
夏天总有抽空人所有力气的本领，我喜欢像这样懒洋洋地消磨冗长的夜间时光，和Zen一起。他专心地研读剧本，在水汽冷凝前和我分享完他最爱的冰啤。而我低头反复摩挲着无名指上的钻戒，心间甜蜜且怅惘。  
细密的雨声飘进耳朵，也不知是从电视机里传来的还是窗外。  
“亲爱的，”Zen从密密匝匝的文字中抬起头，毫无征兆地问，“我们会结婚的，对吗？”  
“当然。”我说，又同时庆幸这个问题，让我知道这并非独我一人的感受。  
Zen合上剧本，调整了一下姿势，于是我也跟着起身，和他面对面地坐着。“既然这样，”他眨了眨眼，舌尖在嘴唇上留下一片水光，“那我……可不可以去见一见你的父母？”  
这是个再合理不过的请求，空气却不合时宜地缄默下来，我本该不假思索地答应他，然后尽快联系自己的父母。父母。我想不通自己为什么会对这个词感到陌生，或许是这一年间我从未回去拜访过他们，可一年的时间真的有那么久吗？  
大概是思绪飞散太久，Zen充满希冀的目光已经开始失温，于是我不再想下去，用一个吻来将心思隐匿，并给予他安慰，“我会带你去见他们的，Zenny。”我顿了顿，补充道，“过一阵就去。”  
他立刻像个大男孩一样欢呼了一声，心满意足把我重新捞进怀里，这并不是个舒服的姿势，可我不再动弹。路过的飞虫振翅扑打在玻璃上，我在茫然中无端地想到，明早要记得提醒他带伞。

+++  
昨天翘班的缘故让我今天不得不排练得更久一些。  
这应该是我在剧社里排的最后一出戏，就在刚刚，我拿到了全市最好的剧社的签约。走出剧院的时候天已经彻底黑下来了，初夏的晚上透着一丝黏腻的热意，我小跑着下楼，恨不得化作一只小鸟，立刻飞回家去和她分享我的好消息。  
不远处有人冲我挥了挥手，我看了一眼那抹剪影，心脏差点从胸腔里冲出去。  
是她！  
我的心在夜色中亮起一片晴空，于是三步并两步地冲她跑去，晚风撩起了她的长发和裙摆，使我身上的黏腻感变得越发厚重。我不知道自己是想先抱她还是吻她多一点，在看清她眉眼前话却已从嘴边滚落。我们的体温交叠在一处，我过盛的喜悦引起了她的轻声尖叫，很快她也笑了起来。如今每天都有无数人赞美我，我感到快乐，而那种快乐只在此刻才能尽数化为满足。  
“女朋友又来接你了？”同组的演员经过时，拍了拍我的肩说，“你们感情可真好。”  
“现在可不是女朋友啦。”她俏皮地回答道，与我交换过一个眼神后便低下头，手指轻轻抚上那枚戒指。  
“我的天——”他在会意后发出一声长叹，过了好一阵才说，“Zen，我真是太羡慕你了。”  
或许此刻说一些谦卑的话比较合适，但最终我还是没有。

我从来不曾奢望自己会有这样一天。  
对于生活的艰难，我想我比同龄人应该更有发言权。  
我在这个世界存活了二十四年，而其中的二十年和烂泥都没有什么差别。  
十五岁那年我从家里逃走，最忙碌的时候一天要打三份工，我把为数不多的钱都换成酒精和烟草，属于青春期的腐败气味至今都渗在我的皮肉里。我时常骑着摩托车穿梭在这个熟悉又陌生的城市，嘈杂的人声覆盖在每一处，而我不属于它们任何。我总爱吹捧自己的外貌，以此荒唐地告诫自己，我并非一无所有，但其实更多的时候，我反倒希望自己真的没有。  
十八岁那年我爱过一个人。她和我同龄，是个表演系的大学生。她时常翘课来看我演出，哪怕只是个出场不到三分钟的配角。在我有新剧本的时候，她会熬夜陪我分析角色，关于表演，我近乎所有的理论知识都是从她那里学来的。她违背父母意愿和我交往，我于是不再用烟酒麻痹自己，妄图向她父母证明这并不是一个错误决定。可能每个沉浸恋爱的人都会觉得对方是个特别的人，我也一样，我总觉得她就像是神祇，或者太阳一样，直到有一天，她对我说，“Zen，我们没有未来的。”这时我才发现，大抵只是我喜欢她的缘故。  
我很少去想当年离家是否是正确的举动，因为我往前走的每一步都没有退路。我的事业纯粹倚仗着一股热情，可再多的热情也阻挡不了现实的猛烈撞击，我见证了身边无数人的离开，他们的努力和热情曾那样炽烈，但最后除了我，谁都没能记得它们存在过。  
我也会有这样一天吗？我每天都会这样想一遍，或许海面的孤舟也是这样想的，因为随便一个大浪就足以把它们掀翻，连零星残骸都不会有。我也的确差点有那样的一天，我重新拾起烟酒，在城市横冲直撞，太阳依旧晨升昏落，老天连一场雨都没有施舍给我。  
但雨又有什么用呢？我再也不会感谢第二个人这样及时出现在我生命里，她的出现，让一切似乎都有了转机，我总是觉得——她仿若一位救世主，而自己，则是那个被眷顾的幸运儿。  
就是她了。

刚走到门口就能闻到一阵浓郁的肉汤香气。每当这个时候我就很希望我们可以搬到公寓，或者住宅区去，这样我就可以向每个探头的邻居炫耀妻子的好手艺。  
进门的时候空调的凉意扑面而来，一天的倦怠就像退潮后的礁石，全数冒出了头。餐桌上已经准备好了菜肴，我靠着椅背伸了个懒腰，她把在厨房把煨着的汤端了过来，给我盛了一碗，“快试试。”  
比起热汤，我其实更想先喝一口冰啤酒，但仍接过闷下半碗，以实际行动回应她的期待。  
“嗯，你做的永远都那么好喝。”我试着发出同往常一样的赞叹。  
也许是察觉到我表情起了一丝微妙的变化，她狐疑地看了我一眼，拿过碗自己也喝了一口。  
“唔，你骗人，”她立刻皱起了眉头，有些懊悔地说，“我明明忘加盐了。”  
“但我觉得很好喝啊，”即便是被戳穿了，我依旧面不改色地说，她看起来似乎有些心事，我很乐意将其归咎于我的求婚，于是自顾自地闭起眼睛，半开玩笑着哄她说，“那，亲爱的，需要我帮忙调味吗？”

我听见秒针走过两格。  
吻比我想象中来得更早一些。

+++  
事情的发展不该是这个样子的。  
我数不清自己究竟是第几次把那个地址输入搜索框，按下回车，片刻跳转，地图仍不依不饶将它精准定位到一家食品加工厂。  
我茫然无措地放下手机，像个迷路的孩子，整个世界都寂静无比，耳边只有空调呜呜的风声和乱作一团的心跳声，不断冒出来的冷汗让我的头发又湿又黏，我睁大眼睛，仔细分析着是我脑袋出问题还是做梦的可能性更大一些，但最终发现什么都不是，是真的。是真的。  
但这怎么可能呢，我不会记错的，没有人会搞错自己的家庭住址，可这到底是什么鬼地方？  
脑海里突然浮起一段数字，我立刻拿起手机，颤抖着用最后的希望拨过去。  
空号。

一切惶恐都中止在门外的细碎声响中，我的身体不受控制地冲到门口，在钥匙进入锁孔前拧开门，如同溺水者抓住浮索那样扑进他怀抱，我花了一秒钟编出借口，并装出一幅欢欣模样，“一周年快乐！”  
Zen手里还提着蛋糕盒，始料未及地回应我的热情，他在开口说话前先惊呼一声，直接单手把我从地上抱起来。  
我被迫离开地面，只好将整个人的重量都挂在他身上，他在我耳边忧心忡忡地说，“怎么光着脚在地上走，地板那么凉，你要是感冒了该怎么办？以后要记得穿好拖鞋，知道吗？”  
这不是我想听的。Zen总喜欢计较这些无聊又琐碎的小事，多到有时让我觉得窝火，甚至差点忍不住反驳一句我又不是走在雪地里，可话到了嘴边，又意识到真正让我窝火的其实不是Zen本身，我不过是个恃宠而骄的孩子，无端迁怒于他的爱意罢了。  
可我究竟想听什么，我自己都回答不上来。我可能更需要一点点体温、一两句安慰、或是一个吻，我想知道Zen是真实存在的，不会像我的家一样平白跑掉。  
我在柔软的沙发上着陆，他不知道我自相矛盾的心思，继续慷慨地冲我挥洒温柔，“亲爱的，最近有好好吃午饭吗？你也太轻了。”  
他把蛋糕放在茶几上，又帮我捡来拖鞋，我敷衍地答道，“我一直都有好好吃饭，是你力气变大了。”  
“唔，是吗？可我最近好像也没怎么锻炼来着。”Zen很少会对我的话产生质疑，甚至到了全盘相信的程度，以至于在我的记忆中我们从没吵过一次架。他从冰箱里拿来一罐啤酒，在我的身边落座，“对了……你今天没去上班吗？”  
我心不在焉地摇头，蜷缩着把脑袋靠在他的腿上，过了会才想问他是怎么知道的，又很快意识到自己身上还穿着昨晚的那件T恤。  
“让我来猜猜，是睡过头了吗？”他把手伸过来，轻轻梳着我的头发。  
“没有。”  
“那……生理期提前了？”  
“没有。”  
他的声音轻了一些，“嗯？怎么了，你心情不好吗？”  
“没有。”我刚说完，又觉得这个问题是与非的答案在绝大多数情况下其实都没有差别，于是趁他还没发现我口是心非的时候，先转移话题道，“Zen，我们晚上一起看电影吧。”

夏天的空调总是有致命的吸引力。  
刚洗完澡就让人一下失去了出门的念想，我们最终也没能抗拒诱惑，立刻改变计划，决定一起窝在沙发上，和往常一样，只是把平日里播放的电视剧换成碟片。  
我一口一口地往嘴里塞着蛋糕，心思一大半都不在电影上，Zen基本没怎么吃，偶尔会扭头笑着看我一会，当我不明所以地回望着他，他就会用指腹抹掉我嘴角沾到的奶油，然后卷到自己的舌尖上去。  
起居室里只开着一盏小台灯，昏黄的暖光落在眼皮上，照得人精神都有些倦怠，我吃饱了就靠在Zen的肩上，不知不觉就睡着了。  
等醒来的时候影片已经过了半。这是部校园爱情片，此时正进行到恋爱被老师家长阻挠的桥段。我无端想到Zen的过往，和杜撰的电影不同，那些带有苦难意味的每一分每一秒，像是锉刀一样真实地、一点血一点肉地把他从弱不禁风的少年磨成了现在的样子。他或许是一个人，或许有某个我不知道的恋人抚平了他的创伤，用她的善良和爱。  
我开始对一个自己凭空想象出来的人感谢又嫉妒，嫉妒会比感谢更多一点，但我仍希望的确有这样一个人存在。  
Zen脑袋动了动，突然把我的手握到掌心里去，“亲爱的，你好像从来没有告诉过我你以前的事情……”  
或许是自己有个一言难尽的过去，因此他对我的私事也总是小心翼翼的。我想我应该为我们在别人的故事里不约而同地想到对方而快乐，可我既没有快乐，也没有回答，反而让他的问题平白陷入一场沉默里。过了会，Zen往我身上盖了条毯子，动作又轻又缓，他一定是以为我睡着了。  
我一直等到电影结束了才开口，摄入了过多的糖分使我的声音有些哑。  
“Zen……”我垂下头，把身上的薄毯匀了一半盖在他身上，下意识攥紧了他的手，却又不敢看他，只是尽可能地使自己的声线不要颤抖得太厉害。  
“Zen，加入RFA之前的事，我好像什么都想不起来了……”

+++  
出医院的时候天气并不是很好，呼啸的风里仍裹挟着一股让人散不去的闷热，铅色的乌云厚厚地压在头顶，给整座城市笼上一层单调的灰，她带着一顶浅黄色的帽子，持续不断地在我视野边缘浮动，像是一抹游离在世界之外的色彩。  
我带她来医院做了身体检查，各项指标都没有显示异常，脑部既没有收到过撞击，也没有隐疾。虽然仍没有弄清她失忆的缘由，至少让我放心了下来。  
她拿到报告的时候也笑着挽住了我的手，眼底却是失意的，我以为她是因为遗失了一段过往而惋惜，于是安慰道：“没关系，亲爱的，以后一定能慢慢回想起来的。”  
她没有回应，只是沉默地往前走，过了会才问我，“Zen，你有失忆过吗？”  
我摇头，“没有……那是种什么感觉呢？”  
她说，“我觉得我好像什么都没有，但又好像什么都有。”  
我想都没想地说，“因为你有我啊。”  
她突然停下脚步，转身看了我良久，问道，“Zen，你是真实存在的吗？”  
她明明问我，却又不等我回答，踮起脚尖，阖上眼睫，毫无征兆地就吻了过来。  
突如其来的风卷走了她的帽子，也带走了我眼里那抹最鲜亮的颜色，她的长发因此扬起，发梢落到我肩膀，属于她的香气钻进了我的鼻尖。帽子无声地坠落，被风渐渐吹远，我想帮她捡回来，她却捧住了我的脸，指尖冰凉，近乎恳切地说，“别走。”[1]  
这两个字像是一根冰棱，不偏不倚地砸穿了我的心。于是我的双腿被钉在原地，将双臂紧紧环上她的脊背。我不走，我不走。我说不出话，只好在心里默念着，并努力地把这句话融进我们交缠的吻里。她的吻像是幼兽般柔软却不安，心跳比以往的每一个都要快一些，我却知道不是因为情欲。她的指尖在我的发间终于渐渐有了暖意，这让我稍许有了些慰藉。  
没有人停下看我们，周围的人比平时更快地往来穿梭，只为了躲过这场即将倾盆的暴雨，远处雷声轰鸣，我突然产生一种错觉，此刻的我们更像是站在机场里，或者任何一个适合别离的地方，亲密且徒劳地告别，她会离我远去，下个月、下周、甚至明天，结局都是一样的。  
我的身体突然冷下来。最终我们还是没有躲过这场雨。

回到家的时候我们两个都彻底湿透了，在木质地板上留下一串带着水渍的凌乱的脚印。她在我拿来吹风机的时候已经熬上了姜茶，煮锅里的水咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，房间里弥漫开一股辛而暖的气息。  
她换上一件宽松的t恤，盘腿背对着我坐了下来，微微低头，露出好看的肩颈线条，窗外苍白的光线打在她的皮肤上，有一种病弱的美感，嘈杂的机械声被屏蔽在耳外，我的手梳进她的头发，水分在我指缝中逐渐蒸腾，嘴唇和喉咙也是。  
她突然起身赤着脚跑掉了，发丝像是一捧水般从手里流走，让我的心徒然收紧，直到看清她是去厨房关火才安心下来。回来的时候她接过了吹风机，仔细地帮我吹起头发来。  
她面对着我，却不看我，让我兀自沉浸在一场甜蜜的煎熬里，我分不清使吹风机里的风还是她的呼吸更烫一点，只等到世界寂静的那一瞬递上一个吻，她终于看着我的眼睛，露出一个得逞的笑来，低低地说：“Zen，我们做吧。”  
我用实际行动回应了她的邀请。下一秒我们的呼吸便急促地交叠在一起，她曼妙的低吟拥挤在喉间，被我一点一点啃啮入腹，我从抽屉里摸来一枚安全套，她却将它从我手里抽走，又扔了回去，嘟哝说：“这次别用这个，直接进来吧。”  
这句话的力度和一句许诺，甚至誓言都是一样的，使我的心如同海水倒灌般急速膨胀，“我……可以吗？”我小心地问着，嘴上却早已不再给她反悔的机会，一切都覆水难收地进行着，我的手探过她每一寸隐秘的皮肤，崭新的床板发出吱呀声，我们的身体保持在同样的频率下晃动。血管里沸腾的血液，唇舌交缠后又分离，爱情在此刻化为最原始的欲望和冲撞，我看着她喘息着对我笑，脑子一片空白。

我的爱与希望，我的一切都在这里，我不再奢求更多，也不需要更多了。

+++  
结束的时候Zen出了很多汗，但我仍倒了一杯姜茶递给他，他瘪了瘪嘴，乖乖端起杯子就一饮而尽——他一直都有这种习惯，喝惯了冰饮的缘故。因此我提前试过温度，刚刚好，比体温稍暖一些。  
“唔，好辣……”  
Zen皱着眉说，微微伸出鲜红的舌尖，像一颗成熟诱人的草莓。我小口啜饮着，液体仿佛一簇又一簇的火苗，燃烧着落进肚子，然后在我的胃液里缓慢熄灭。我从一天的任性与疯狂中捡回了理智，扭头将视线发散到窗外，Zen累了，我也是。  
雨不知何时已经停了下来，阳光迟迟地从几近消散的云层间漏了出来，褪色的城市终于在白昼的尾声中重新亮起了色彩。  
我站在落地窗前，目睹着这颗巨大的火球从天际滚落，缓缓隐没于地平线，周围的云层被余晖烧出一片浅红。我想起我和Zen第一次见面也是差不多的时间，那日的夕阳应该比今天更夺目一些，否则霞光又怎么能从天边一路烧到他的脸上去。  
而那时的我大概也跟这落日一样，缓慢下沉，滚烫又昏沉地掉进漩涡、坠入爱河、又或是陷在一场美梦里。  
直到现在都没有醒来。

Zen大概也望见了窗外的风景，在背后惊叹了一声，走到我身边说，“哇，你看，出彩虹了。”  
“是啊，真美。”我缓缓地将视线收回，在心里说，而且有两个。

没有谁的人生应该是空白的。  
在日复一日的逃避与思考中，我至少弄清楚了一件事——我的一切记忆始于遇见Zen的那天。这听上去像个玩笑话，我也一度怀疑是不是自己陷入了某种一恋爱就失忆的精神疾病，而医生却困惑地摇摇头，说我是他遇见过的最健康的病人。我的确是个病人，我不知道关于自己曾经的所有事情，可惜没人治得好我，没人知道为什么。  
一年的时光就像是一段影像的错误剪辑，就像是一场过于真实的梦境，就像是时空断层然后横插进我的人生里。人总是本能地规避本属于自己的问题，最开始意识到这些的我也一样。我试着问过Zen他是不是真实存在的，然而在问题脱口的那一刹，我就意识到或许自己才是最该回答的人。  
我究竟是谁呢？  
这几天我无数次思考过这个问题，我总是看着自己的皮肤与血管，看着自己微微跳动的脉搏，我从自己的咽喉一路触摸到胃腹，是热的，我像个刚刚建立世界观的儿童，对自己的一切都充满求知欲，希望找到一点关于自己与众不同的蛛丝马迹，直到最终发现自己和这世上所有正常人都一样，也不一样。  
我也许有家，我也许有父母，我也许有个名字，不是Zen常常叫我的那一个，我也许有很多朋友，我忘记他们太久了，我也许清晰地知道自己过去二十多年发生的一切，我也许真的不属于这个世界，就像飞鸟不属于大海，无理数不属于有理数，Zen不属于我一样真实。  
我不想承认我们的相遇是个错误，那一切都是真的，我想起那晚在虚空中倒映彼此逐渐升温的目光，温热的掌心蒸腾出冰凉的汗水，月色下心照不宣却无人言说的隐秘爱意，想起我们之后的每一个吻，想起我右手无名指仍环着属于他的印记，我们在命运的洪流中遇到彼此，相互救赎，何其幸运。  
我会消失吗？我要是离开这个世界后会剩下些什么？宣告死亡，化作风雨或尘土，还是什么都没能留下，甚至在Zen的记忆里都不行。  
我是真实存在的吗？

我试图回到一切的源头。  
Mystic Messenger.

+++  
我又一次从噩梦中醒来。  
确切地讲也不能说是“又一次”，距离我上次做噩梦可能隔了有一年多，也许是和她睡在一起总能让我安心的缘故。我很讨厌自己的噩梦，因为几乎每个都能应验，事实上我的梦似乎都带有预知功能，只是预知美梦的话少掉的仅仅是惊喜，不会到讨厌的地步。  
上次梦境的内容具体是什么我早已经记不清，只依稀记得和这次一样，也是关于她的一个梦。  
梦醒时我几乎是惊恐无比地抱住了她，她睡得出奇地沉，没有被我吵醒，只是带着浓重鼻音地呢喃了一句：“……做噩梦了吗？”  
我点点头，过了会又想起来她看不到，但也没有再吭声。  
“……有我？”她仍半梦半醒地问。  
“是，有你。”这次我用自己的声音回答。  
我等了好一会她也没有开口说话，正当我以为她已经再次入睡时，她又说：“别怕，Zen……我在这，一直在这……”  
我站在花洒前，试图用冷水给自己的大脑降降温，她的话本应该比淋浴更能使我放下焦虑，但这次我却不知道该相信哪一个。我从来不会推测她话里谎言的成分，因为她就算说谎，也一定是出于好的理由，所以我接受她任何一个谎言。但是，唯独这个不行。  
……可她又是怎么知道，我梦见她消失了呢？  
我湿漉漉地冲出来，比刚进去的时候还要再狼狈一点，我的目光急切地锁定在双人床上，她仍旧躺在那里，脸稍稍从被子里探出来，像公主，像婴儿，像天使一样沉眠，她没走，她还在我身边。  
我担心头发上的潮气会影响她的睡眠质量，因此只是坐在她身边。我用手指碰了碰她的手，她无意识地轻轻握住了，手掌像是熟透的杏子般柔软。我听见黑暗的房间里秒针缓慢转动，又很快听不见，流动的沙粒逐渐归于静止，只在我一个人的世界里。  
明天是休息日，该做些什么呢？我想在早上给她做一份烤松饼，多淋上一些枫糖浆，她和所有女孩子一样爱吃甜食，接着我们可以一起去逛街，或者游乐园，只要有她，去哪里都是一样的，然后我要和她商量一下结婚的事，我会请RFA的男孩们做我的伴郎——哦，除了韩主旻，到了晚上，我们可以一起演练一下我的新剧，这次有一支新曲子，我特别喜欢，想第一个唱给她听。  
我暗自计划好一切，一切都只要过了今晚就好了。  
思绪像是四处奔逃的蝴蝶，在胃里剧烈飞舞后，又渐渐沉寂在血液中，我昏昏沉沉地陷在她的体温里，恍惚间听到一句“我爱你”，离我很远又很近，虚无缥缈，是她的声音。  
我醒来的时候已经紧紧攥住了她的手，她没想到我会醒，眼里涌现出惶恐和无措，是我最惧怕看到的神情，她问：“Zen，你怎么……”  
“你要走了，对不对？”我轻声说，尽量使自己的语气让她不会觉得害怕。她立刻噤下声来，毫无血色地僵在原地，掌心死死揪着一团被子，眼角泛红。  
她明明没有回答，我却知道答案了，“你要走了……”我一瞬不瞬地看着她，只生怕她一个眨眼的功夫就消失了，我极力压制自己的情绪，声音仍抖得厉害，“是不是我又做错了什么，连你也要离开我了……为什么呢，我明明已经失去过一次家了，现在你也要像他们一样……抛下我吗？”  
“我不是……”她似乎用上全部的力气在摇头，“我不会抛下你，我怎么舍得抛下你……”  
我也许一直就在等这个答案，那些刚刚生出的有关她的所有负面情绪瞬间瓦解，我心疼不已地把她揽进怀里。她一遍又一遍地叫着我的名字，一次又一次地道歉，但是除此之外再也没有其他的了。  
“你知道吗？我前面做了一个噩梦，我梦见你消失了。”  
她的身体猛地颤了一下，我立刻拢紧了怀抱，自顾自地继续说：  
“我梦见你变成了另一个人，是我不认识的样子，但我知道那就是你。我看到你和我聊天、打电话，一直在笑，可你一句话都没说，我却不断地在回答，我好奇怪，我想去找你，却发现我们的世界被分割成了两半，不管我多努力地尝试都走不过去……我看着你，看着你和我愉快地聊天，用着已经设定好的程序……而我就在这，你不知道我在这，你离开了，我眼睁睁地看着你的背影一点一点消失，可你看不到我，也听不到，不管我多用力地叫你……”梦境积压的情绪像是一道新鲜的伤口，我深吸了一口气才继续说道，“最后，我发现我其实被困在你的手机里，我看到一个app，叫做Mystic——”  
“别说了，Zen，求你……”她蓦地把脸埋在我肩头，泪水源源不断地淌下来，砸得人又烫又冷，“求你……”她的手机由于脱力落到了我身边，我将它拿起来，呼吸一下子窒住了。  
Mystic Messenger.  
那个本该是我存在的世界。  
我哽了好久都没能说出话来，但心却出奇的平静，人在真正面对现实的时候，反而已经没了等待结果的煎熬了。  
“原来是真的，”我最终释然地笑了笑，听见自己说，“亲爱的，我知道你想走，我放你走。”  
“但是，我也要去，让我和你一起去那个你真正存在的世界，好不好？”  
我看着那个不断晃动的Mystic Messenger图标，在得到她的应允前，便毫不犹豫地点了删除。  
“Zen，不要！”  
我觉得我的五感开始变得有些迟钝，可能这就是转换世界的感受吧。“快放开我！”她突然剧烈地挣动起来，哭得越来越凶，是我抱她抱得太紧了，弄痛她了吗？但就算是这样我也绝对不会放手的，我不会让她一个人走的，等到了那边我再好好对她道个歉吧。  
我的身体正在不断变轻，很快整个世界都化作朦胧不清的一团。“亲爱的，我有点看不见你了……”我说着，她终于不再挣动，绝望的哭声却一句比一句遥远，她微微泛红的颈侧，成为我视野中最后的残像。如果是平时，我一定忍不住亲她一下，在她耳旁安慰说“别怕，我在这”，可现在我实在没有更多的力气了。但是好在，直到记忆的终点，她都仍未曾从我的怀里消失。

我不后悔没在最后关头和她交换一个吻，因为我相信，这绝不会是一场告别。

+++  
我从未做过如此漫长如此真实的一个梦。  
醒来的时候眼角还有残存的液体滚落，我抬头看了眼时间，也不过是比往常多睡了两个小时。昨晚的我一定不会想到自己能用了十个小时做一个长达一年的梦，我仍记得梦中的一切，像是真实的度过了300多天。我无法定义它是个美梦还是噩梦，我梦见了我爱的人，但是他在我的眼前消失了。  
我从冰箱里抽出一罐冰啤出来，硬物碰撞的声音使我有一瞬间的怔忪，我脊背一凉，不敢置信地看向自己的右手。  
无名指上的戒指正在阳光下熠熠生辉。

Zen消失了。我并不确信这一点，因此我把手机里删除的Mystic Messenger重新下载回来，却看到序章里只有四个人的聊天室。我试图在同好群中挑起有关一个银发青年的话题，但所有人都不约而同地发出了疑惑的声音。我翻遍所有社交网站和搜索引擎，去了和这个游戏有关的周边商店，仍未能找到有关他的一点蛛丝马迹。我想我终于确信了这一点。  
在这次时空旅行中，我成功了，而Zen没有。我早就想到的，只是我从来没想过自己真的会以这样的方式失去他。我不敢去想他在那期间遭受了什么，是在时空扭曲间不慎落进虫洞的缝隙里，还是被打散成一堆再也无法拼凑起来的数据。但无论哪种情况结局都是一样的，Zen消失了，像是一颗陨石无声地坠亡，带着我的希望和梦和我自己。  
我仍记得他，只有我记得他。

对我而言，Zen绝对不是个程序，他是一个人，真切的、温柔的、热情的、罗曼蒂克的……曾属于我的。他热爱表演，热爱歌唱，热爱老电影与爵士，热爱制造惊喜，热爱庆祝每个纪念日，更热爱自己的每一场表演和准时出席的我。他会在每天清晨准备早餐，会定期更换餐桌上的鲜花，会一边抱怨门口总黏着他的流浪猫真可恶一边把新买的妙鲜包和猫粮塞给我。  
我无数次感受过他的体温，品尝过他的味道，他时常一边看剧本一边用掌心从我的后脑一路摸到脊背，时常改编一些以我们为主角的童话故事哄我入睡，我们的夜晚充斥着比水果罐头更甜腻的絮语，有时会换成舞蹈与性爱。我答应做他的妻子，我也许会有他的孩子——如果他还在，一定会补充说那是世界上最好看的孩子。

在刚接受现实的那阵子里，我定期就会去超市搬空货架上他最爱的啤酒和烟，负面情绪的排解远比酒精挥发和烟草燃烧都慢上许多，所以我不为这个。  
我对Zen的记忆大多都是记忆影像，唯一与气味相关的只有他的吻，带着极浅的酒精和烟草味。于是我也将自己日日沉溺于期中，试图找回一些类似的感觉，却好几次将自己呛得涕泪横流，我终于明白它们终究是没法替代Zen的，没有人能替代Zen，再也没有Zen了。  
我时常一个人坐在沙发上，旁边放着揉成一团的珊瑚绒毛毯，茶几上堆着几本卷皱的台词本和罐壁不断滚落水珠的冰啤酒，CD机里播放着带有沙沙声的卡带，我盯着电视屏幕，脑内却幻想着一个拥抱，幻想一场亲密无间。等回过神来，啤酒已经变温，底下浸着一滩水，可我甚至没有喝完半罐。  
在某次从超市回来的时候，天无端飘起一阵雨来，雨点又大又猛，几乎是砸在人身上的。我依稀记得自己上次淋雨的时候好像弄丢了一顶帽子，而这次连Zen也弄丢了，下次我还会再弄丢什么呢，我还有什么可弄丢的吗？意识到这些的我站在原地，委屈得像个一无所有的孩子。  
最终还是狼狈地跑回家，也不知道满脸的雨水中有多少泪水的成分，我给自己熬上姜茶，帮自己把头发吹干。收拾完一切的时候姜茶依旧是滚烫的，我蜷缩在沙发上独自消磨时光，把头靠在椅背上，仰起脸只为迎接落空的一个吻。[2]  
电视上时常播放着动物世界、海底世界之类的纪录片，我不知道把遥控器放哪了，只好跟着看。有一次放了一座海岛沉没的全过程，原因是全球气候变暖。海水日复一日地上涨，直至淹没了整片岛屿，飞鸟在海岛消失的那天在空中一次又一次地盘旋，发出嘶哑的悲鸣，可是再也没有岛屿了，岛屿会遗憾没有和谁告别吗？  
这天，我在Zen消失之后，终于第一次用力地、声嘶力竭地哭了一场。

今天是个晴空万里的天气，我提着啤酒从超市里出来，天空是摄人心魄的幼蓝色，没有一缕卷云，这样的好天气Zen一定不愿意窝在家里，于是我也放弃了回家的念头，不知不觉就走到了他曾经常来的山间平台。  
我靠着石栏，俯瞰着这座城市，试图从有关他的冗长回忆中抽身，但当我逐渐意识到周遭的一切包括我自己都是曾与他密切相关的个体时，我就知道这不可能，我做不到。

“请问，啤酒可以给我一罐吗？”

喝到一半的酒就这么落进山谷，惊起一群飞鸟振翅而过，剪碎了那一束束落在脸上的阳光。  
我看向天空，判断着自己在做白日梦的可能性，最终还是没有勇气回头，只是从袋子里拎出一罐，自顾自地向后扔去，我闭上眼，甚至微微缩起身体，只为一个即将到来的碰撞声做好充足准备，但我兀自紧张了好一会，最终什么声音什么没有出现。  
下一秒，我就被牢牢锁紧一个拥抱里，带着我熟悉的体温和香气。  
“对不起。”他说。  
“你认识我吗？”我闭着眼睛问。  
“当然，”他回答说，“我在梦里见过你，你是我的公主，是我的未婚妻，是我爱的人。”  
“你也许认错了。”  
“不，”他很轻地笑了，和以前我每次对他开完玩笑的时候一样。我的右手被他握在手里，戴着戒指的指节碰到一个极其柔软的物什，“是你，一直都是你。”  
盘踞在心底的藤蔓缓缓松动，开始沿着记忆的河流急速生长，最终在阳光下慎重地开出一朵花。  
“你在想什么？”他又问。  
“我在想你，”我睁开眼睛，眼前的男人比太阳还刺眼得多，我眯了好一会才让自己的眼球不至于被灼伤，“也在练习着忘记你。”  
Zen就站在我面前，眉眼微扬，发梢纷飞，眼瞳里倒映着整座城市和我，他没有被打散成一堆二进制数，没有化作散逸在天穹的微尘，没有消失或者死去，他完好地、有血有肉地站在我面前，带着满身的千阳和永不枯竭的爱意。他不会再消失了。

“但是，现在似乎已经没必要了。”  
我微笑着说。

-  
[1]引用《undo》镜头。  
[2]引用《梦之浮桥》歌词。


End file.
